<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars by Celeste_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796546">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle'>Celeste_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had finally gotten his hidden girlfriend to agree to take their relationship public. Or so he'd thought. She calls out sick from their date so he goes to check on her. Will they still go after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewrite The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve jogged up the steps to the flat of his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. They were supposed to go out on a date in public finally as themselves rather than one or the other always being disguised if they went out at all like they had been doing for almost a year with no one knowing they were even seeing anyone.. But she had cancelled, saying she was sick. So Steve had rushed to the other side of the world to check on her. While he didn’t actually want her to be sick and was ready to take care of her if she was, he still found it to be a better alternative to the other possibility; that she was flaking out. Standing in front of the door, he knocked out their special code. The code that would tell her it was him at the door. The door clicked open on its own accord. Steve looked around him to make sure no one had seen the door opening before he stepped inside and closing it behind him quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pansy? Sweetheart, are you alright?” Steve called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming.” Pansy answered as she stepped into his view with a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was in her pajamas. “Hi Steve. Didn’t expect you to come by considering our plans for tonight were canceled.” She looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked her over then sighed as he stepped to her. “You’re not really sick, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She looked up to him. “Are you mad? I know you were really looking forward to tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head. “I’m not mad. Just disappointed.” He pulled her into his arms and held her close. “Can you at least tell me why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid her head against his chest and sighed. “Because. Once we go out, your reputation as a goody two-shoes would be ruined. Here you are this big hero known internationally. And me, I’m a death eater’s daughter and the woman who was ready to turn over the bloody boy-who-lived to the dark lord if it meant I and my friends and parents would live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked down at her. “And? The other Avengers don’t know anything about your war or your small part in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy pulled back and looked up at him, silent tears running down her cheeks. “Don’t act like you Avengers don’t have fancy equipment that could search through avenues that most other agencies don’t have access to. The muggleborns here and even a lot of the half-bloods know who you are and praise you almost as much as the wizarding world praised Harry Potter.” She snorted. “With my record against me, there would be accusations that I’m using one of the Unforgivables on you. I’m already a pariah in my own community.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve brought up a hand to gently cup her cheek. “You were a scared child. In a war you had no business in. It’s a mistake. Pansy, the only person’s opinion you should be concerned about is mine. I know this and I don’t care. I love you. And I want to be able to show you off to the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy smiled. “You always know what to say. I’m absolutely in love with you too. The idea of losing you hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gently wiped her tears. “Ditto. Now, since I’m here, let’s not waste it. We can either go out or relax here tonight and go out next week. It’s completely your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy bit her lip. “Did you cancel the reservation yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I hadn’t.” Steve shook his head. “We’ve still got about an hour and a half before we’d have to be there if we don’t cancel it. Are you saying you want to go out after all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy nodded with a smile. “My dress is still hanging at the ready. I can go shower and be ready in time for us to go. You’re right. It is time we stopped keeping our relationship a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled. “Well then go on ahead. I won’t hold you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy squealed and ran off to go get ready as Steve watched her go with a smile. For the biggest reason he wanted to finally go public with their relationship was sitting securely in his pocket.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>